


现代科技

by Frankenskr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一些无聊的老梗。<br/>aka 德哈之间到底曾经发生了什么</p>
            </blockquote>





	现代科技

现代科技是让救世主哈利·波特非常爱恨交加的一个东西。首先，离婚之后的救世主大多数时候只能靠着现代科技在一块手机屏幕上看见他亲爱的女儿儿子们——大多数时候，敖罗队长带队出外勤的时候，是没有一个完整可爱的壁炉给他用的。其次，哈利·波特认为，现代科技具有一种他完全无法理解的逻辑。

简言之，他不太会用。

现代科技差不多和魔法正相反——哈利认为、也在理智上知道自己具有魔法天赋。不论这是否得益于伏地魔，他确实仿佛“总是知道该拿魔法怎么办”。而由于智能手机本身就是人类科技的产物，近几年引进后，也只是做了一些类似于“可以用咒语充电”的简单兼容。手机在他眼里简直就是个不可理喻的疯子。

为什么打开一个视频界面需要那么多繁琐复杂的程序？为什么要通过按这个按钮那个按钮来对它施加操作？为什么“手机主板是由一些精密的麻瓜器件组成”，以至于“如果用魔法干扰，可能导致设备损坏”？

说真的，他小时候在姨夫姨妈家见过的那些电器，可比手机讲道理多了！比如电视机，就是通上电，一个按钮打开，一个遥控器选择频道，至少还是能让人明白“为什么这东西要这么用”的。

他刚刚和莉莉视频过，此刻正陷在一种若有所失的怅然之中，看什么都不太顺眼。因此当他的壁炉突然绿了的时候，他正皱着眉准备把罗恩骂回去。

敢在晚上九点多不提前打招呼就通过飞路网联系他的只有罗纳德·韦斯莱。

哈利掐好了腰，扎好了架。壁炉里出现了一个顶着金发的美丽脑袋。

“我操你梅林的，”中年危机的救世主吓了一跳，“怎么是你？”

德拉克·马尔福面无表情：“你家的防护咒。我的猫头鹰进不去。”

“那你怎么能进到我的壁炉里？”

“因为你的壁炉没有阻止魔法部中层以上官员的访问。”

“现在不是工作时间——”

“阿布思·波特和斯科皮在一起了。詹姆给他寄了恐吓信。”

“你怎么知道是他寄的？”

德拉科·马尔福冷笑了一声：“你不是敖罗吗？作案动机。”

哈利·波特皱了皱眉：“注意你的用词，这还称不上什么’作案’动机。”

德拉科·马尔福明显不耐烦，苍白的脸因为年龄的关系已经有些松弛下垂，眼角嘴角都有了些细纹。此刻这些细纹正逐渐变得明显，刻满了马尔福的不满。

好像还有一些疲惫？

“这就是你的待客之道吗，波特？”

哈利挣扎了一下，但他在马尔福那种莫名其妙的眼神的注视下竟然有些心虚。他只能退后一步，让开了壁炉前的位置。马尔福的头伸了回去，炉火还没还没变回橙黄色就又绿了，然后马尔福从壁炉里踏了出来，整了整自己的仪容。

“你刚说什么？阿布思和斯科皮在一起了？在一起？”

马尔福眼神变了变，叹了口气：“要来杯茶吗？”

 

茶当然是中年救世主煮的。

从马尔福的表情可以看出来，很难喝。

“我一般都喝咖啡。”哈利无力地解释道。

马尔福没有回答，而是将茶杯放在桌子上，然后动了动，找好了坐姿。

“我不是来讨论阿布思和斯科皮的事情的，即使我刚知道时也很惊讶。我是来讨论詹姆·波特给我儿子寄的恐吓信的。”

“听说你离婚了。”

马尔福表情一下子戒备了起来：“是。但这跟此事恐怕并没有什么关系。”

“我是说，你应该也知道——不管你是不是有意得知的——我也离婚了。而且现在詹姆大多是金妮来管，所以虽然我很乐意配合你处理这件事情，但只怕必须要找上金妮一起商量，因为最终拿主意的大概还会是她——”

马尔福的表情放松下来，皱了皱眉：“对不起，这确实是我没考虑到的。听说那封信是詹姆寄的之后，我先入为主，直接想起的只有一个波特。”

“所以，”哈利摊了摊手，“其实你这么着急地来也解决不了什么。不过至少我可以先代詹姆向你们家道个歉，虽然并不知道事情的具体细节，但他这么做总是不对的——”

“你刚才在喝酒？”

马尔福刚才就很心不在焉，眼神一直在左右来回地审视这间客厅。此刻他突然打断了哈利的话，眼神飘在房间角落小沙发旁的茶几上。茶几上放着哈利刚才喝剩下的半杯酒。哈利还没来得及回答，马尔福突然站了起来，走过去，犹豫了之下拿起了那半杯威士忌。

“如果你不介意的话？”

哈利耸了耸肩，马尔福就一仰头把那杯酒喝了。

喝完之后，马尔福皱着眉，盯着那个酒杯反复看了看。但哈利看得出来对方的心思也并不在这个酒杯上。哈利叹了口气。

“你到底想说什么？”

马尔福手上的动作一下子顿住了。屋子里的气氛有了些微妙的变化，却并不尴尬。如果非要说的话，哈利觉得两个人之间好像突然撕开了最后一层礼貌友好的、成年人的包装纸一样，距离更近了。

马尔福放下了酒杯，走回到刚才坐的椅子旁，手搭在椅子扶手上，站着。

“我听说了你跟伍德的事情。”

哈利的脸色一下子就变了：“所以？”

马尔福看着他：“我们至今还没有谈过决战日发生的事情，哈利。”这称呼让中年救世主的头脑空白了一下，马尔福刻意给他留了几秒钟消化这个称呼所代表的意义，“我认为，尤其在得知了阿布思和斯科皮的事情之后，我们有必要谈一谈了。”

“哦。”哈利眨了眨眼。

马尔福点了点头，直截了当：“你是怎么看我的？”

“你？还是你当时的行为？”

“这二者不一样吗？”

哈利一下子不知道该说什么，他皱了皱眉，思考了一下。

“不一样。”

马尔福似乎对这个回答有些惊讶。他仍旧站着，但是换了换重心。

“那就先谈谈对我行为的看法吧。”

哈利·波特的视线往他处挪了挪，避开马尔福，看着燃烧的炉火。

“说实话，我很不喜欢这种被人逼问的情势。大概因为职业病。”他顿了顿，听见马尔福冷笑了一声。好吧，确实不什么职业病。哈利·波特从来不喜欢被人逼迫。“但我必须承认，你决战日的行为非常勇敢。”

“勇敢？”

“对。包括你母亲。包括之前在马尔福庄园，你几乎是刻意把魔杖’输’给了我。”哈利叹了口气，“在最后时刻改变阵营是非常不易的。”

“你认为我当时是改变阵营？”

马尔福的语气让哈利抬头看了他一眼。

“至少对于我们来说，那是改变阵营。不论你真实的意图是什么——”

“与你说的正相反。我只是不敢再进行下去了。”

“这说明你其实知道自己到底属于哪一方。及时的退缩或许不是勇气，但至少是智慧。”

“你还是少用邓布利多那一套说话吧，波特。”

哈利从善如流，闭了嘴。

马尔福似乎比刚才又焦虑了一些，也或许是酒精让他的情绪更加波动了。他此刻一边开始在房间里踱步，一边揉了揉鼻梁：“那对我的看法呢？”

哈利皱着眉：“我不知道。”

“什么叫不知道？”

这话惹得救世主终于耐不住要反抗了。他叹了口气，转过身面对着马尔福。马尔福走路的状态让他没由来地愣了愣。

“那我问你……你对我是什么看法，你说得出来吗？”

“哈，还能有什么看法。”马尔福随便挥了挥手臂，“救世主，我儿时憎恶较量的对象，现在和我一样都是成年人，都是父亲，都对孩子的问题不知所措，都在重新审视自己年轻时做过的事情——这些，你真的以为我看不出来吗？”

“那你到底想知道什么？”

“我想知道我们，”马尔福突然停下脚步，面对着哈利，“我想知道那时候，我们之间到底发生了什么。”

哈利觉得有些可笑，因此他干巴巴地笑了几声：“你是想说，我们之间是否其实是像阿布思和斯科皮那样的？——哦，别这样看着我，你听说过我的事情，我也听说过你的事情，马尔福。”救世主烦躁地抓了抓头发，“妈的，我怎么知道。那时候我们之间还有个伏地魔呢，根本没工夫想其他的。”

马尔福没说话，眼神也看向了炉火。他发起了呆，好像沉浸在了自己的回忆里。

炉火照常燃烧，墙上的挂钟一秒一秒地走着，哈利的手机在房间角落的小沙发上震了一下，他一时间也懒得走过去看看是什么。

“嘿。”他冲马尔福叫了一声，“詹姆就那么反对阿布思和斯科皮在一起？我觉得应该不会吧，他大概就是一时间有些接受不了，对阿布思有些保护欲罢了。”

马尔福模模糊糊地冷笑了一声：“也许吧。”

“说真的，我挺想你的。”

马尔福眉头仍旧下意识地皱着，转过头不置可否地看着他。

哈利撇了撇嘴：“我也说不清楚。在霍格沃茨的时候也是，就是老爱琢磨琢磨你在干什么想什么吧。”

说完，他带着救世主出了名的天生的鲁莽和勇气，问了马尔福一个问题。

“你觉得现在晚了吗？”大概觉得表达的不够准确，他又换了个词，“还来得及吗？”

马尔福好像被打败了一样，叹了口气。

“Harry……”

救世主这下不说话了，只能浑身散发着期望的气息等着。

过了一会儿，马尔福终于又叹了口气。

“好吧，好吧。”他转过头，正好对上哈利平静诚挚的眼神。这不是一个中年人会有的眼神。但这也是最让他流连忘返的东西。哈利直至今日都非常简单。即使这人经历过复杂的童年、残酷的战争、摧枯拉朽的战后生活。哈利·波特仍旧是那个哈利·波特。“没什么来及来不及的。”

阿斯托利亚曾经在两人吵架时绝望地说，她觉得他的一部分永远地留在了那场战争里，再也没有成长，再也没有从那里走出来，不知道是在留恋些什么东西。

那是阿斯托利亚永远不会明白的，但显然这位救世主明白。

这位救世主朝他露出了一个满足开心的笑容。于是，没办法，他也只能稍稍地快乐起来。

 

（FINIS.）


End file.
